


i'd like to spend the day with you (in your arms)

by goat_s, sunshinemini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, but u can read them separately and it still make sense, for the sake of this fic, kind of a sequel to after the rain heh, lets pretend that these 2 could actually fit into tiny ass changbins sweatshirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini/pseuds/sunshinemini
Summary: jisung really, really,  likes cuddling with his boyfriends





	i'd like to spend the day with you (in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> (( kind of a sequal to after the rain but u can read them separately & it'll still make sense!) 
> 
> i will write this ship until it is an actual tag on ao3 !!!!!!!!!!! for myself b/c emi has opened my eyes to the beauty of this ship thank u for ur time.. also yall thank rory b/c without her this wouldve never seen the light of day.. also she wrote part of it bc i was a loser & had 0 motivation so WIG

It’s been 2 weeks since the first time Changbin kissed him. Three since they walked home in the rain together, and they all cuddled in bed warm under the gaze of his two now-boyfriends. Jisung has really never been happier, a few sharp comments were shot their way when the three  of them showed up at school the next day holding hands, but surprisingly most of their friends were very open about it. Chan slapping him on the back and with a fatherly smile saying “I’m proud of you.” Jisung could’ve sworn he saw his eyes mist up. His other friends had simply shrugged and said “cool bro.” 

 

_ Incredibly lucky.  _ That’s what Jisung labelled himself as, never once thinking his crushes would amount to anything. But now, here he stood, hands entwined with Changbin and Felix, thumbs grazing across his knuckles to soothe the boy. He really couldn’t believe it, in all honesty, he’d lost count how many times he’d pinched himself over it.

 

His gaze fluttered to Felix’s features, a gaze dripping with  _ adoration,  _ the constellation pattern of freckles kissing his cheeks leaving him breathless. And before he knew it, his fingers were lightly brushing across them, his touch gentle and somewhat intimate, a pink hue trailing slowly behind.

 

“Jisung,” Felix whined, hands swatting his away, ultimately breaking him from his Felix-infused haze.

 

The tips of Felix’s ears were tickled pink, just as his face was, but Felix being  _ cute _ entailed him to burying his face in his hands, eyes peeking through the smallest of gaps only to return under shelter seconds later.

 

“Cute,” Changbin cooed, a stream of giggles rolling off Jisung’s tongue as Felix’s actions transpired.

 

“I’m not cute!” Felix whined, again. Hands dropping from his face, revealing a pout that only heightened the name further.

 

“You most definitely are,” Changbin teased, cupping the youngers face in his hand, planting a small kiss upon his lips. 

 

“Hey!” “Where’s mine?” Jisung teased, but was silenced with a peck on the lips from Changbin as Felix cackled in the background. Changbin smirked, “anyone else?”  

 

Jisung punched him in the shoulder and then kissed his cheek, “I’ve got class, see you guys in math!” he yelled and ran down the hallway throwing hearts back at the both of them, laughing all the way. 

 

\--

 

It is much later now, school has been over for hours, the sun is fading in the sky and the air has turned freezing  Jisung has been over at Changbins house for hours now, him and Felix have taken turns feeding Changbin and exchanging sweet pecks on the cheek and lips.

 

In all honesty, the porch was too cold to sit on in the first place and now it's freezing, the porch swing is freezing Jisungs butt off and his nose is beginning to drip. He stands and says “Hey guys can we go inside?” “I’m getting cold…” tugging at Changbin and Felixs hands. 

 

Felix jumps up and yells "Changbin gets to clean!" and then runs off into the house. Jisung giggles and dashes after him leaving Changbin on the porch to clean up their leftovers and trash. 

 

When Changbin enters his bedroom next, he finds Jisung and Felix curled up on the bed, somehow having gotten a hold of two his hoodies, they're wrapped around each other, foreheads touching, giggling at some absurd thing. 

 

He rolls his eyes. "Hey move over!" "Make some room for me!" he whines kicking his shoes off and flopping right down in the middle of them. 

 

"What were you guys laughing about?" Changbin asks much later when they're stuffed under the blankets, the third tickling session has just ended and they've been laying in silence for a few minutes now. 

 

"Hmm?" "Oh I was telling Felix about when I first met you" Jisung said. 

 

"What!?" Changbin yelped. "You bowed 90 degrees I had to tell him" Jisung said around his laughter, Felix's joining in. 

 

"You were wearing a pink sweatshirt!" Changbin yelled, exasperated.

 

 "Yeah but I pulled it off." 

 

"Shut up or i'm gonna kiss that stupid smirk off your face" Changbin muttered.

 

"What was that Binnie?" Jisung blinked at him in fake innocence, not expecting Changbin to do anything about it. 

 

“Feelliiixx!” Changbin whined, wriggling about under the blankets.  “He’s doing it again!”  

 

“You might as well kiss him Changbin, he’s not gonna stop until you do” Felix snickered mischievously, winking at Jisung over Changbins shoulder. 

 

“Fine” Changbin rolled his eyes, “the things you people make me do.” He sat up and leaned over Jisung, who was visibly taken aback at the fact that Changbin was actually taking him seriously.  

“Not so slick now huh?” Changbin whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Jisung squealed and buried his face in the pillow after Changbin broke the kiss and Felix crowed in delight.

 

 “My turn my turn!” Felix giggled and pulled Changbin in for one as well. 

 

The three of them are laying on their backs in Changbins dark room, the glow in the dark stars bright on the ceiling and the faint hum of the tv in the background. Jisung threw one arm over both Changbin and Felix in a half hug. 

 

“I really, really like you guys” he whispered.

 

Two identical replies echoed in the dark. “Me too” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
